<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight (Sweet Prince) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761959">Goodnight (Sweet Prince)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie Imagines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the request: A/N: For the prompt: Hello there~ As the big Bonnie fangirl i am (LMAO) can i request from the fun prompt thing 22) "Dont i get a goognight kiss?" For Bonnie? With a soft and easily blushing fem s/o? ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie Imagines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight (Sweet Prince)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?”</p><p>You jump, then turn to stare at Bonnie, blushing deeply even as you move to kiss his cheek with a smirk.</p><p>“How’s that, my Bunny?”</p><p>“Too little…”</p><p>He’s smirking and you know what that means, although you don’t hate him for it, it’s hard to hate him when he stops most of the bigger bullies in the crew from upsetting you. He’s always been protective and he enjoys your blushes, how soft you are with him. </p><p>“Show me?”</p><p>Your voice is quiet even as you move to kiss him again, gasping when he sits on your chair and lifts you onto his lap, kissing you deeply but sweetly. Despite yourself you can’t help the murr of pleasure that escapes you. </p><p>“Oh… well… if you keep kissing me like that we won’t have much night to be good during…”</p><p>He laughs, kissing you again. </p><p>“At least say goodbye before you leave in the morning, alright, my night guard.”</p><p>You nod, then kiss him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>